


Segunda oportunidad

by Sam Bluesky (sam_bluesky)



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, La Fortaleza, Magic-Users, One Shot, Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Sam%20Bluesky





	Segunda oportunidad

El Sol no había terminado de asomarse por el horizonte cuando el Túnica Roja salió de su sueño. Reacio a volver a la realidad, dejando atrás el mundo de los sueños, donde todo era posible, se tapó completamente con la ligera sábana de seda que le protegería de un inesperado cambio en la temperatura nocturna, evitando resfriarse. Intentó retrasar el momento de recobrar plenamente la consciencia todo lo que le fuera posible, pero no duró mucho su remoloneo. Cuando estaba a punto de creer que se sumiría en el mismo sueño que había dejado a medias antes de despertar, un impacto en su estómago le hizo abrir los ojos hasta casi sacarlos de sus órbitas.  
La sábana fue arrancada de entre sus manos, sin fuerzas tras el golpe que lo había dejado paralizado, y arrojada a un lado. Una diminuta figura, tan grande como la palma de su mano, se le acercó a la cara. Sumomo, la pequeña figura de forma humana (pero que estaba demostrado que no lo era), llenó todo lo que pudo sus pulmones (de tenerlos) y soltó un grito que taladró los tímpanos del adormilado brujo hasta que lo desveló por completo. El joven, tapándose los oídos, intentó hacerse oir por encima del estruendo provocado por Sumomo, que no cesaba su imperante orden de levantarse, y viendo que no tendría éxito, se sentó en la cama. La personita cesó su escándalo y sonrió inocentemente.  
—Es hora de levantarse, no debes llegar tarde —Sumomo parecía contenta—. ¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Ejercicios matutinos! Uno, dos, uno dos...  
Sumomo empezó a realizar una sucesión de rítmicos movimientos de brazos: los abría hasta formar una cruz con su cuerpo y luego los juntaba sobre su pecho, cruzándolos. Samuel bostezó y se levantó lentamente, haciendo caso omiso de las instrucciones de su enérgica acompañante. Pese a que nadie le hacía caso, Sumomo seguía con su rutina de calentamiento matinal, para empezar el día con energía. Algo más despierto, el joven hechicero se desplazó hasta la silla situada a los pies del camastro, donde colocaba sus ropas diurnas antes de cambiarse para dormir. Asió la túnica y, adivinando la hora que era por el ángulo de los rayos solares que se filtraban por las rejillas del portón de la ventana, se vistió perezosamente.  
Una vez terminada su tarea, Sumomo inició su cántico diario. El objetivo o motivación era algo que escapaba a los conocimientos de su amo (así lo llamaba Sumomo desde que se encontraron), pero sin duda debía ser algo importante, pues, durante el rito, la cara de Sumomo se transformaba: su voz resonaba con un tono monocorde mientras repetía palabras en un idioma nunca oído antes en Krynn, y toda expresión desaparecía de su rostro. Pocos de los que habían visto semejante ceremonia misteriosa creían que esa era la misma Sumomo danzante y bailarina a la que estaban acostumbrados. Cuando tuvo la túnica escarlata puesta y los saquillos colgados ordenadamente en su cinturón, Samuel abandonó la estancia, dejando sumida a la pequeña criatura en sus indescifrables murmullos.

 

El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, y las manos le sudaban desmesuradamente. Pese a que la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba vacía, la escasa luz de las antorchas colgadas en las paredes hacía danzar a las sombras a su alrededor, dando la sensación al temeroso Samuel que la oscuridad tenía vida, y que palpitaba al son de su ser.  
Era tarde. El examen al que se le sometía (de nuevo... Tras su fracaso anterior, el hechicero pudo ver cómo sus esperanzas se truncaban. Cometió dos fallos que le impidieron alcanzar el permiso para acceder al siguiente nivel en sus estudios. La magia era un don peligroso no apto para los que no se encontraban preparados. Y esos fallos enviaron su meta casi fuera de su alcance. Casi... Sin saber porqué, le había sido concedida una segunda oportunidad. Si ahora demostraba ser un hechicero capaz, podría reducir la distancia que lo separaba de su mayor anhelo. Acercarlo, no elevarlo hasta él. Pero con eso tenía suficiente) se había retrasado de forma inexplicable. No solían cometerse semejantes demoras en la Torre de la Alta Hechicería de Wayreth. No pudo evitar pensar que su oportunidad le había sido negada, que todo fue una especie de cruel error, o aún peor... una burla de su Superior, para hacerle ver aún más su ineptitud de lo que sus propios ojos le mostraban cuando estudiaba su reflejo en el cristal, con un suspiro de lamentación. La puerta por la que él había entrado se abrió de nuevo, y las llamas de las antorchas se sacudieron ante la corriente de aire del exterior. La oscuridad pareció bailar de regocijo alrededor del hechicero neutral, que se giró lentamente. Cuando contempló lo que tenía delante, supo que esa segunda oportunidad no le había sido arrebatada. La evaluación había empezado...

 

Jadeante, sin fuerzas, con la túnica hecha jirones, Samuel se dejó caer en el suelo. Un acceso de tos virulenta sacudió su debilitado cuerpo, hasta extraer de sus maltrechos pulmones el escaso aire que guardaban. Numerosas heridas que hasta hace no mucho sangraban profusamente habían recubierto la escasa tela que seguía en su sitio, resaltando en un oscuro tono rojizo el rojo natural de las ropas, y adheriéndolas a la piel del joven. La sangre había dejado de manar, pues poco del líquido de la vida se encontraba aún en el interior de su cuerpo. Luchando contra la inconsciencia, el hechicero intentó reunir las fuerzas suficientes para alcanzar la puerta. Había sobrevivido, y pese a haber sufrido indecibles castigos durante el transcurso de la misma, le esperaba ahora la peor tortura... los resultados.  
Sorprendido, sin poder contener un grito de sobresalto, Samuel se miró a sí mismo. Las heridas estaban cerradas, tal y como si nunca hubieran existido. Las ropas no presentaban maltrato ninguno. Y no notaba dolor o cansancio ninguno, salvo un leve dolor de cabeza (que, de no atajarse a tiempo, acabaría derivando en algo más molesto). La batalla no se había llevado a cabo en el plano físico, se dijo a sí mismo. Seguía en esa estancia donde esperó el inicio de la prueba, salvo por una diferencia: la oscuridad se había retirado por completo, pese a que el fuego se había extinguido por completo de las antorchas. La suave iluminación procedía de todos los sitios a la vez pero de ninguno en concreto. El hechicero giró sobre sí mismo, esperando encontrar el acceso que le sacaría de la sala, una vez finalizado el ejercicio. Pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Sin tener claro lo que debía hacer, Samuel suspiró y bajó la cabeza, en un inconsciente gesto de abatimiento. Una voz retumbó en sus oídos, procedente de todas partes, de la misma sala, como si las paredes le hablasen.  
—Levanta tu mirada, Bluesky, y afronta los resultados.

 

De nuevo en su habitación, Samuel se dejó caer en la silla cercana al escritorio, agotado. Estaba mucho más cansado de lo que esperaba. Quizá era debido más a tener que afrontar tan pronto los resultados (mucho antes de lo que era normal) y la tensión que ello le había provocado. Por un momento, antes de empezar a escuchar las evaluaciones de los siete miembros neutrales del Cónclave, creyó que su corazón estallaría ante la presión, que no soportaría la espera. No había tenido tiempo de recuperarse de los horrores a los que había plantado cara y ya afrontaba el que mayor impresión le causaba. Pero las cosas no habían salido tan mal. No, nada mal... Pasó sin demasiados problemas, y aunque había cosas que pulir, el resultado satisfizo a todos.  
No había terminado. Pasados dos días, debería someterse a una segunda prueba. Pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la euforia que bullía en su interior.  
Una carcajada incontrolada arrancó del estudio de Samuel y se extendió por toda la Fortaleza, rebotando en cada rincón, amplificándose por los pasillos, hasta que todo el alcázar quedó inundado por la pura y radiante alegría que brillaba con cegadora fuerza en el alma del neutral.


End file.
